The Title
by 220734khageswara
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot CT yang judul ceritanya diambil dari judul-judul karya yang sudah ada (meskipun judul tersebut belum tentu berkisah persis dengan maknanya). Alternate-Universe dengan OC (jadi suka-suka authornya, namanya juga AU). CT pairing dan karakter CT termasuk! Title 6 - UPDATED!
1. Aku memilih Setia

_**220734khageswara's present**_

_**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**The Title part 1 is...**_

* * *

**Aku memilih Setia**

_Pairing: Tsubasa x Sanae x Kanda_

_Genre: Romance, AU (Alternate-Universe) with OC named Midori Ozora, OOC (jika ada, namanya juga fanfics #plak)  
_

* * *

Sanae melirik ke lapangan sepakbola. Matanya tertuju pada Tsubasa yang masih bermain sepakbola dengan rekan-rekan timnya. Ah, gak berubah. Sudah berubah status menjadi 'pacaran' pun tetap saja begini. Tsubasa tetap tergila-gila sama sepakbola. Memang gak ada romantisnya sama sekali.

"Sanae, kamu melamun saja..., kamu mandangin Tsubasa ya?" tanya Yukari. Sanae mengiyakan.

"Iya. Tsubasa gak berubah ya..."

"Berubah gimana? Jadi Hulk ya?"

"Ih! Kamu diajak ngomong serius malah bercanda..." Sanae mulai protes.

"Ahahaha, jadi pendapatmu gimana?"

"Kalo kayak gini sih, aku jadi bosan sama dia..."

"Lho, bosan kenapa? Kamu ngeliatin dia bermain sepakbola saja gak bosan..."

"Bosannya karena dia gak romantis! Aku ulang tahun saja gak ngasih apa-apa..."

Yukari memutar matanya ke atas dan menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi keluhan yang sama, pikirnya.

"Tapi tetap nempel juga kan? Hahaha, resiko punya pacar seorang atlet ya gitu."

"Oh..." Sanae kembali merengut. Ketika itu juga, ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari jendela kelas. Dia adalah Koshi Kanda, seorang atlet tinju andalan Nankatsu.

"Hey Kanda... ngapain lihat ke bawah?" tanya temannya sambil melihat ke bawah. Tiba-tiba temannya tersenyum jahil.

"Ooooooh, Nakazawa rupanya... hehehe. Belum kapok ya?"

"He?"

"Dia kan sudah jadian sama Tsubasa Ozora dan kamu mengakui itu kan?"

"Ah, gue bercanda doang..." Kanda hanya merengut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Alasan gue kayak gitu biar nanti gue nunggu saat yang tepat! Saat ketika Nakazawa bosen sama kapten tim sepakbola itu!"

"Aish, jahat bener kamu! Jadi kamu tuh mau langsung ngambil Nakazawa?"

"Lu mah gak ngerti maksud gue sih! Ya udah, masih ada jam lagi gak? Gue mau pulang!"

"Eh ngapain? Masih ada tauk! Materi Bahasa Jepang!"

"Kondisiin gue ya! Bilang kalo gue mendadak dipanggil ortu gue!"

Di saat itulah, Kanda meninggalkan kelas. Temannya hanya menggeleng heran.

~000~

Selesai latihan, akhirnya tim sepakbola Nankatsu pulang bersama-sama. Saat itulah, semuanya berpisah ke jalan rumah masing-masing. Tsubasa memutuskan untuk mengantar Sanae pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sanae..." panggil Tsubasa.

"Eh, kenapa?" Sanae menoleh ke arah Tsubasa.

"Aku ingin tanya, kenapa kamu cemberut hari ini? Apa karena kamu dimarahi sama guru pas pelajaran Seni Rupa? Ah iya ya, kamu kan gak bawa kertas A4 waktu itu..."

Sanae mengusap dadanya sambil menggeleng. Bukan itu, Tsubasa..., gumamnya dalan hati.

"Atau karena Ishizaki menggodamu lagi? Ah, memang jones Ishizaki itu..." Tsubasa terus saja berceloteh. Sanae yang mulai pusing langsung berteriak.

"BUKAN ITU! KAMU INI MEMBUATKU PENING SAJA!"

Tsubasa kaget ketika Sanae berteriak seperti itu. Dia terdiam. "Oh?"

"Sudahlah, kamu pulang saja. Makasih sudah mengantarkan. Aku akan pulang sendiri." kata Sanae jutek. Secepat mungkin dia berjalan pulang agar tidak dikejar Tsubasa.

"Eh!? Kenapa kamu!? Hey Sanae!"

Ketika Tsubasa memanggil, Sanae sudah lenyap di ujung pertigaan.

~000~

Di rumah keluarga Ozora, Tsubasa duduk dengan lesu di meja makan. Midori Ozora, adik kembarnya hanya terheran-heran. Setelah diceritakan tentang tadi, Midori terkejut.

"Hah? Sanae marah-marah sama kamu?" tanya Midori. Tsubasa mengangguk lesu.

"Aku salah apa ya, Midori? Perasaan aku gak membuat dia sebal deh..."

"Lagi PMS kali? Semua cewek suka kayak gitu..."

"Apa pula PMS? Ngasih istilah jangan susah-susah sih!"

"Ckckckck, iya ya. Kamu kan cowok..." Midori menggaruk dagunya. "Ya udah, kalo keadaan Sanae sudah baik, kamu tanyakan lagi..."

"Satu hal lagi..." Tsubasa mengacungkan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kenapa kamu pulang duluan? Padahal pelatih nyari kamu..."

"Ooooh, aku latihan Taekwondo... hehehe. Kan kamu tau sendiri kalo di sekolah kita cuman ada klub Karate saja. Dohjangnya di dekat rumahnya Wakabayashi tuh." jawab Midori dengan pede. Tsubasa hanya mendengus keki.

"Sialan ah kamu!"

"Epen!" seru Midori usil. "Btw, aku ngerasa ada sesuatu yang gak enak."

"Apa tuh?"

"Gak tau. Tapi pas aku ngerasain kayak gitu, keingetan sama Sanae lho..."

"Hah?"

Benar saja, di waktu yang sama, Sanae baru saja pulang berbelanja dan bertemu dengan Kanda di ujung jalan. Sanae memasang ekspresi waspada.

"Lo kenapa? Gak usah takut sama gue sih." kata Kanda.

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Yah, nongkrong doang sih? Lo sendirian nih?"

"Tadi sama teman kok. Kenapa?"

"Lo mau gak ikut sama gue ke Taman Hikarigaoka? Yah, hang out aja sih..."

"Maaf ya, aku mau pulang." Sanae segera menghindar dari Kanda. Tapi sayangnya Kanda sudah menarik tangan Sanae.

"Ayolah, gue cuman mau curhat. Sebentar saja kok, nanti gue anter pulang."

Sanae hanya terdiam. Hatinya bimbang. Kalau memang niatnya positif, boleh-boleh saja. Tapi bagaimana jika negatif? Mana dia sendirian lagi? Mau melawan pake apa? Sanae tahu perangainya Kanda yang agak brutal. Buktinya dulu dia berhasil membuat Tsubasa babak belur. Apa boleh buat...

"Ya sudah..., tapi sebentar saja ya?"

Kanda mengangguk dengan senyum kemenangan. Segera saja dia mengajak Sanae ke Taman Hikarigaoka.

Sementara itu, Midori baru saja mengantar ibunya berbelanja di toko ikan. Di saat itulah, mereka melihat Kanda dan Sanae berjalan bersama.

"Eh? Itu Sanae kan?" tanya ibunya.

"Ah? Sanae? Mana?" Midori menoleh kiri-kanan.

" Itu disana. Dia lagi sama cowok tuh. Mau kemana mereka? Sudah senja gini?"

"Itu sama Koshi Kanda, bu. Itu lho, yang pernah bikin Tsubasa babak belur!"

"Berarti dia cowok berbahaya! Panggil gih! Ibu pulang duluan ya..."

"Gak apa nih bu? Belanjaan ibu banyak bener!"

"Gak apa. Kamu susul gih!"

"Iya bu."

Ibu Ozora segera pulang membawa belanja seorang diri. Midori langsung pergi ke telepon umum dulu dan menelepon ke rumahnya.

"Ini rumah keluarga Ozora." kebetulan Tsubasa yang menjawab teleponnya.

"Ini aku, Midori. Mending kita ke Taman Hikarigaoka sekarang!"

"Kenapa? Ada pesta kembang api ya?"

"Bukan! Pacar lu dibawa si Kanda!"

"APA!?"

~000~

Hari sudah malam. Sanae dan Kanda sedang berada di Taman Hikarigaoka. Dengan perasaan was-was, Sanae melirik belanjaannya. Pasti orangtuanya khawatir karena dia telat pulang.

"Kanda, aku mau pulang. Orangtuaku mengkhawatirkanku di rumah..." kata Sanae. Kanda menggeleng.

"Tunggu lah. Masa sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya. Gadis sepertiku gak boleh pulang larut..., lagipula aku baru berbelanja. Mau makan apa keluargaku di rumah?"

"Ckckck, lo cerewet banget sih!? Oke, gue mau tanya baik-baik..." pas Kanda bilang gitu, feeling Sanae agak aneh.

"Apa?"

"Lo sama Tsubasa jarang bareng? Udah putus ya?"

"Ng, belum. Kenapa?"

"Perasaan gue sama lo belum hilang. Gue cuman bohong aja kalo gue ngakuin Tsubasa Ozora biar gue nunggu saat yang tepat yakni pas lo bosen sama dia."

"Jadi?"

"Gue ulang deh, lu sama gue pasti nyaman. Gue akan jadi cowok romantis dan perhatian sama lo. Mau ya?"

Tangan Kanda mulai memegang tangan Sanae. Suasana mulai gundah. Sementara itu di balik semak-semak, Tsubasa dan Midori melihat mereka.

"Njir, parah lah! Belum kapok dia ditendang sama aku!" seru Tsubasa geram.

"Ssssst! Berisik ah!" seru Midori sambil menutup mulut Tsubasa.

Sanae hanya terdiam. Di saat itulah dia berbicara...

"Maaf, aku lebih memilih setia dengan Tsubasa..."

"Eh?" Kanda terkejut. "Tapi lo udah bosen sama dia kan? Dia gak ada romantis-romantisnya!"

"Alasannya mudah saja, Tsubasa itu menghormatiku sebagai seorang gadis. Aku memilih setia sama dia meskipun ada saatnya aku kesal dengannya karena dia lebih mementingkan sepakbola dan tidak romantis. Aku ucapin begini karena kamu tampaknya tidak jera dengan kejadian yang dulu."

Sanae menjawab itu dengan tenang. Kanda hanya mengangkat bahu saja.

"Yah, terserah lo aja. Tapi gue salut sama lo. Well, gue udah gak bisa ganggu lo lagi." kata Kanda sambil berjalan pulang.

"Mau pulang? Kamu seenaknya sekali ngajak jalan Sanae!"

Di saat itulah Tsubasa muncul bersama Midori. Midori yang galak langsung menyemprot Kanda. "Lo harusnya tau kalo anak cewek tuh gak boleh keluyuran! Ngomongnya aja cinta, tapi gak ngertiin dia!"

"Sudahlah, ibu negara. Lagipula gue udah kalah telak kok." kata Kanda.

"Ya udah, aku sudah dengar semuanya. Lebih baik kamu pulang." kata Tsubasa. Kanda langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Midori langsung menghampiri Sanae.

"Sanae, kamu gak apa kan? Diapain sama atlet tinju itu?" tanya Midori.

"Gak apa kok." jawab Sanae.

"Tapi keputusanmu benar, Sanae. Maaf sudah membuatmu bete karena aku tidak romantis." kata Tsubasa. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Ah, gak apa. Ini salahku juga karena gampang bosan..." kata Sanae sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, mari kita pulang. Apalagi kamu, Sanae. Kamu kan bawa belanjaan buat makan malam." balas Midori.

"Ah iya! Gawat!"

Tawa pun membahana dan sebagai penutup pada hari ini...

**-THE END-**

_P.S: Baru come back yah... mencoba lagi membuat fics dan , "Aku memilih setia" itu judul lagu yang dibawakan oleh Fatin (siapa tau ada yang belum tau). :P Okay, RnR ya... _


	2. Best Day Ever (?)

_**220734khageswara's present**_

_**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**The Title part 2 is...**_

* * *

**Best Day Ever (?)**

_Pairing: - _

_Genre: Friendship, Humor, AU (Alternate-Universe, OOC (jika ada, namanya juga fanfics #plak)_

* * *

Tanggal 7 Desember...

Wakabayashi meminum minuman isotoniknya hingga habis. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi kok respon teman-temannya kayak biasa saja ya? Mungkin karena yang lain sedang sibuk latihan.

"Hey, Gen! Lo diem aja?" sapa Kaltz. Wakabayashi melirik Kaltz dengan malas.

"Ah, Kaltz. Gak, gue lagi macul nih!"

"Macul apa nih? Gue baru tau nih kalo Gen beralih profesi jadi petani jadi-jadian."

"Ah sialan lu, gue lagi bengong nih. Hari spesial gue kok sepi gini..."

"Hari spesial? Ini kan hari Sabtu?" Kaltz mikir-mikir. Wajah Wakabayashi mulai memerah.

"BERSIAP-SIAPLAH! HARI INI ADALAH HARI LAHIR GUEEEEEE!" seru Wakabayashi. Saking hebohnya, suaranya sampai terdengar radius 100 km.

"Ah? Ultah lo ya? Syukurnya lo ada tanggal lahir..." jawab Kaltz sambil mengusap dadanya karena dia kaget tadi.

"Emangnya lo gak anggap gue manusia?"

"Yah. Gue kira lo sebangsa kingkong yang nyaris punah."

"Aaaaarrrgh! Kaaaaaaaltz!"

Kaltz langsung buru-buru kabur sebelum kena sambit sepatunya Wakabayashi.

~000~

Schneider baru saja melatih tendangan andalannya. Dia heran ketika melihat Kaltz yang kepalanya tertancap sepatu sepakbola.

"Kaltz? Kenapa sepatu itu di kepala lo?" tanya Schneider.

"Halo Schneider. Gen lagi murka karena gue gak inget hari ultahnya dia."

"Hah? Wakabayashi ultah? Kapan?"

"Hari ini."

"Perasaan dia gak punya tanggal lahir kok. Buktinya di CV dia, dia coret tanggal lahirnya. Dia cuman nyantumin kota kelahirannya saja."

"Nah itu dia! Begimanapun, plis tolongin gue sebelum Gen makin murka!"

"Ah, gue ada akal..."

Sementara itu, Wakabayashi masih uring-uringan. Dia duduk kembali di bench dengan malas. Pada akhirnya dia cuap-cuap sendirian.

"Hum, di hari ulang tahun ini seharusnya dirayain sama teman-teman se-tim, ditraktir makan sama Kaltz dan Schneider, dapat pacar, dan berhasil memenangkan Bundes Liga! Ah, teman-teman saja pada gak inget. Paling parah si Kaltz! Ngatain gue jadi kingkong!"

"Hey Wakabayashi! Lu ngomong sendiri ya? Udah gila lo!" seru Schneider dari kejauhan. Wakabayashi pasang wajah bete.

"Ih, suka-suka gue dong! Gue jumpalitan juga terserah gue!" balas Wakabayashi bete. Schneider hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, oke oke. Lo kenapa sih? Baru kali ini lo stres?"

"Hari ini ultah gue, tapi udah diejek sama Kaltz. Masa gue disamain sama kingkong?"

"Yah, kalo gue serius sih, lo emang kingkong..."

"Aish! Lo belain Kaltz ya! Mati lo!" Wakabayashi melayangkan sepatunya sebelah. Untungnya Schneider berhasil berkelit. Sepatu sebelahnya Wakabayashi mental begitu saja ke lapangan.

"Aduh aduh..., gue baru saja ganti sepatu gara-gara sepatu gue melayang ke kepalanya Kaltz dua-duanya, sekarang melayang lagi..." Wakabayashi segera mengambil sepatunya di lapangan. Tapi sialnya, karena lapangan itu ada rekan-rekannya yang lagi pertandingan merah putih, sepatu itu tidak sengaja ketendang oleh temannya.

"WOOOOOY SAPATU AIIIIIIINNNG!" seru Wakabayashi histeris.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa?" tanya temannya.

"Sepatu gue woy! Main tendang aja! Balikin sepatu gue!"

"Wah sori, Wakabayashi. Gue kira bola tadi... ukurannya sama sih."

"Bola tuh bulet, tauk! Bukannya lonjong berukuran setrika gue! Eh mana sepatu gue?"

Wakabayashi celingukan mencari sepatunya. Ternyata sepatunya berpindah-pindah karena ditendang melulu oleh para pemain.

"Woy woy! Brenti dulu! Izin pelatih, saya mau ambil sepatu saya!"

"Apa, Wakabayashi? Kamu histeris melulu. Ada apa?" tanya pelatih dengan wajah bete karena Wakabayashi seenaknya masuk lapangan.

"Pelatih..., sepatu saya masuk lapangan tadi..." Wakabayashi mulai mengap-mengap. Selain capek ngejar sepatunya, dia juga nyap-nyapan.

"Mana? Gak ada sepatu dari tadi." Pelatih mulai celingukan.

"Suer pelatih, tadi ditendangin sama anak-anak..." Wakabayashi masang 'V' dengan kedua jarinya sambil mengap.

"Oh, yang itu ya?" tunjuk pelatih ke arah kotak penalti. Ternyata si sepatu malang itu ditendang oleh striker tim putih sehingga mental keluar lapangan. Wakabayashi langsung mematung.

"Hey Wakabayashi! Karena sepatumu, latihannya jadi gak bener nih! Ambil sana sepatumu!"

"..., baik pelatih..." jawab Wakabayashi dengan suara lirih. Dia langsung berjalan dengan lesu.

~000~

Wakabayashi memulai pencariannya. Karena camp tim Hamburg SV ini di padang rumput yang luas, maka sekeliling tempat latihan itu juga hanya ditemui padang rumput luas. Mepar alias 'mepet padang rumput'.

"Sepatu gue kemana sih? Kaltz, Schneider! Bantuin gue!" seru Wakabayashi sambil merangkak melewati padang rumput yang lumayan tinggi itu. Kaltz dan Schneider hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gen, ngapain juga dicari sih? Kan sepatu lo segudang di apartemen lo? Lu kan konglomerat di Jepang sono jadinya gak miskin-miskin amat?" tanya Kaltz.

"Yang konglomerat tuh bapak ibu gue! Gue cuman kiper sepakbola doang! Kiriman ortu gue gak banyak lho! Cuman cukup makan sebulan... Lagian itu sepatu kesayangan gue lho."

"Duh, kalian berisik! Cepetan cari!" seru Schneider puyeng. Sambil meraba-raba tanah dan menembus rumput-rumput itu, akhirnya ketemu juga sepatunya. Akan tetapi...

"Sepatu gue! Woy, jangan digigit! Woy woy!"

Suara Wakabayashi yang stereo itu tampak sedang berkonfrontasi dengan sesuatu. Kaltz dan Schneider mencari sumber suara.

"Itu Gen!? Dimana dia?"

"Tauk tuh. Gue ngarepnya sih moga aja dia gak jatuh ke _septic tank_." kata Schneider belagak serius. Kaltz menoleh kaget.

"Hah? Gue baru tau kalo ada benda itu di padang rumput?"

"Ada lah! Itu kan dipakai di camp latihan kita!"

BYUUUUUUUUUR!

Tiba-tiba suara air bergejolak mengejutkan Kaltz dan Schneider. Mereka berpandangan hingga akhirnya berteriak...

"GENZO WAKABAYASHIIIIIII!"

~000~

"Bau neraka boy..."

"Itu Wakabayashi habis nyungsep dimana sih?"

"Apa dia kebanyakan nonton anime _Free!_ makanya dia ngidam berenang ya?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"lha dia kan berenang di _septic tank_! Niat amat?"

"Btw, ini kan jamannya masih ada Jerman Barat, emangnya ada ya film _Free! _di jaman itu?"

"Oh iya ya?"

Bisikan-bisikan jahat dari anggota tim Hamburg SV mulai terdengar ketika Wakabayashi melewati mereka. Karena kecebur di _septic tank_, badannya berlumuran kotoran-kotoran yang super bau. Kaltz sama Schneider saja menjauh dengan radius 200 km, itupun masih pake masker.

"Sial bah, udah sepatu gue rusak digigit anjing, kecebur ke _septic tank _lagi. Hari ultah gue buruk banget sih..." sesal Wakabayashi. Di saat itulah, pelatihnya menghadang Wakabayashi.

"Wakabayashiiiiii! Uh, bau apa nih? Kamu boker belum disiram?" seru pelatihnya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Pelatih, maafkan saya. Hari ini ulang tahun saya, tapi kok saya sial ya..." Wakabayashi mendadak curhat. Pelatihnya melotot gak percaya.

"Ultah? Saya kira kamu gak ada tanggal lahir!"

"Uh, terserah pelatih dah..." Wakabayashi hanya pasrah.

Tiba-tiba muncul cairan-cairan berbau aneh yang membasahi tubuh Wakabayashi itu. Dia kaget setengah mati karena muncul cairan gak jelas dan lengket itu.

"Wey! Apa-apaan nih!?" seru Wakabayashi protes.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN GENZO WAKABAYASHI!"

Semua pemain Hamburg SV berteriak selebrasi. Wakabayashi hanya cengo doang.

"Ha?"

"Lu kayak orang bego!? Ini nih hadiah dari kita! Hahaha!"

"Jadi, kalian ingat ultahnya gue?" Wakabayashi mulai nangis bombay.

"Yah, kita baru tau tadi. Inisiatifnya Kaltz sama Schneider tadi mah. Akhirnya kita bersyukur kamu punya tanggal lahir."

"AAAARGH! Lu pade!? Tapi oke lah trims buat semuanya..." Wakabayashi mulai tersipu malu.

"Hahaha... ng tapi Wakabayashi... lo traktir kita ya! Traktir di restoran mahal yo! Kan konglomerat!" seru Kaltz disertai tawa membahana teman-temannya. Sekali lagi Wakabayashi nyap-nyapan.

"WOY! KIRIMAN ORTU GUE BELUM MASUK NIH!"

**-THE END-**

_P.S: Best Day Ever itu pasti pada tau kalo pada suka nonton Spongebob. Itu judul film sekaligus lagu. Ceritanya hampir mirip ya? Hahaha, best day ever gak harus selalu kisah senang ya..., RnR minna :3_


	3. Don't You Ever Stop

_**220734khageswara's present**_

_**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**The Title part 3 is...**_

* * *

**Don't you ever stop**

_Pairing: - _

_Genre: Friendship, AU (Alternate-Universe) with OC named Midori Ozora, OOC (jika ada, namanya juga fanfics #plak)_

* * *

"Hah? Kamu berhenti dari sepakbola?"

Pernyataan Urabe cukup mengejutkan rekan-rekan setimnya di SMU Nankatsu. Urabe memutuskan untuk berhenti dari sepakbola karena akan membantu keluarganya di toko tahu. Misaki selaku kapten tim Nankatsu terkejut.

"Jadi kamu berhenti? Gak berjuang bersama-sama dong..." kata Misaki.

"Yah, mau kayak gimana lagi. Kesian ortu aku di rumah. Mereka yang memintaku." balas Urabe.

"Iya juga sih, aku juga pernah disuruh berhenti buat ikut ngurus pemandian. Tapi untungnya ibuku ngerti. Hehehe..." Ishizaki mencoba mencairkan suasana. Yang lainnya mulai melirik Ishizaki dengan _death glare_.

"Ah, kamu saja bermain sepakbola masih asal-asal! Sampai ibumu tau, kamu langsung ganti pekerjaan jadi penjaga pemandian umum!" Kisugi mulai manas-manasin.

"Sirik aja sih lo!" Ishizaki mulai membela diri. Mereka mulai tertawa.

Di saat kumpul-kumpul di koridor itu, para manajer cantik itu muncul dari ruang guru. Mereka langsung kaget melihat Sanae, Kumi, dan Yukari muncul.

"Lha, manajer? Ngapain di ruang guru?" tanya Ishizaki.

"Kami punya urusan masing-masing kok. Aku dan Yukari mengantarkan tugas-tugas Kebudayaan, Kumi baru menghadap gurunya." jawab Sanae mantap.

"Ooooh, dikirain kalian dipanggil sama pembina kita, hehehe."

"Ng? Midori tidak bersama kalian?" tanya Misaki. Mereka hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Gak tau. Terakhir kulihat dia masih di kelas kok. Kan kamu yang sekelas sama dia..." balas Yukari.

"Hem, oke. Soalnya ada yang mau diomongin sih..., ya udah, aku duluan ya teman-teman!"

Misaki langsung berlari ke kelasnya. Semuanya keheranan.

"Kok Misaki pergi sih? Apa yang mau dibicarakan dengan Midori?" tanya Izawa.

"Tampaknya sih dia mau curhat. Soalnya cuman Midori yang tau tentang dia." balas Ishizaki.

Sementara itu di kelas 3-B, Midori tengah asyik membaca majalah Shounen Jump yang baru saja dibelinya di minimarket pas beli onigiri. Keadaan di kelas memang ramai karena sedang jam istirahat. Di saat itulah, Misaki masuk ke kelas.

"Midori..." panggil Misaki. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Midori.

"Ya? Kenapa, Taro?" tanya Midori. Majalahnya langsung dimasukan ke dalam tasnya.

"Kamu sudah tau kalo Urabe gak akan melanjutkan sepakbola?"

"Iya kah?" Midori terkejut. Misaki mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Pasti karena orangtuanya kan? Kebanyakan siswa SMU Nankatsu yang jadi atlet itu berhenti karena alasan begitu. Maklum lah, sebagian besar penduduk Nankatsu kan pedagang..."

"Tapi kan kami sudah bertekad untuk bersama-sama masuk ke tim Japan Youth..."

"Taro, Taro..., jangan maksain orang lha. Urabe berhenti juga bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri kok. Kok kamu jadi maksa gini?"

"Yah..., soalnya sudah terlanjur janji sih..."

"Aku tau kok tujuan kamu. Soalnya jika Tsubasa gak dipanggil ke Japan Youth, kamu yang nge-_handle_ kan? Makanya kamu jadi pencetus ikrar masuk Japan Youth ke teman-teman termasuk rival-rival kita di turnamen. Jadi kalo misalnya ada yang gak jadi pasti kecewa..." kata Midori pelan. Misaki mengangguk lemah.

"Hem, nanti kutanyakan deh..."

"Hah?"

"Iya, nanti kutanya kok..."

~000~

Midori disuruh berbelanja tofu sore ini karena ibunya mau membuat makan malam. Yes, ini momen yang bagus untuk Midori. Kenapa? Karena beli tofunya di toko tahu milik Urabe.

"Permisi..." kata Midori.

"Selamat datang..., ah Midori..." sapa Urabe. Kebetulan dia yang lagi jaga toko.

"Hai, Urabe. Aku mau beli tofu nih."

"Mau berapa buah?"

"Ng, 2 buah saja ya. Hanya untuk makan malam ini saja kok."

"Wahahaha, tumben kamu kesini buat beli tofu?"

"Kamunya saja yang gak peka! Tanya ibumu deh. Aku sering kesini kok."

"Hahaha, oke oke. Seperti biasa, kamu galak..."

"Trus urusanmu?"

"Gak cocok sama Misaki lho! Wkwkwkwk..."

"Dasar..., btw aku mau tanya sesuatu..."

"Apaan?"

"Kamu berhenti dari sepakbola? Beneran?"

Urabe hanya terdiam. Dia langsung mengajak Midori masuk ke tokonya.

"Ayo masuk. Kujelaskan di dalam..."

Ketika di dalam toko, Midori disuguhkan teh dan roti kacang merah. Urabe langsung melepas celemek kerjanya dan duduk di sebelah Midori.

"Yah, kalo bukan karena keluargaku yang meminta, aku tidak akan berhenti bermain." kata Urabe membuka percakapan.

"Oh? Karena toko ini?" tanya Midori sambil mengambil roti itu.

"Iya. Di keluargaku, hanya aku yang bisa jadi pewaris toko tahu ini. Kan kamu tau sendiri, adikku perempuan. Pasti dibebankan pada anak lelaki, apalagi anak sulung."

"Ooooh, lalu? Kamu nerima begitu saja? Sempat ada rasa memberontak gak?"

Urabe menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Ya, ada."

"Jadi?"

"Awalnya aku gelisah dan sedih. Bagaimana tidak, impianku bersama teman-teman harus kandas karena keluarga. Tapi aku berpikir positif, jika usaha tahu ini tidak ada penerusnya, rasanya aku berdosa sama orangtuaku."

"Hem, trus sepakbola tidak diteruskan?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bermain sepakbola, tapi ketika waktu senggang saja. Tapi tampaknya sulit..."

Urabe meneguk tehnya perlahan. Tampaknya cerita tadi membuatnya haus. Midori termenung sejenak.

"Ehm, aku boleh berpendapat?" tanya Midori.

"Boleh..."

"Aku salut dengan baktimu pada orangtua. Serius..., aku maupun Tsubasa saja belum tentu bisa seperti itu. Hanya saja ada satu hal..."

"Apa itu?" Urabe menoleh ke arah Midori.

"Jangan kamu katakan akan berhenti dari sepakbola. Aku berani taruhan, pasti ada orang-orang dari JFA yang akan merekrutmu dan memohon pada orangtuamu. Yah, kalo orangtuamu gak sayang kamu sih, pasti gak akan diizinkan."

"Tapi memang mereka melarangku bermain sepakbola kok..." sela Urabe. Midori terdiam.

"Biar konsen ngurus toko?"

"Iya."

"Ini tergantung kamunya, Urabe. Memang berat, tapi jika ada kesempatan, kenapa gak diambil kesempatan itu? Kalo perlu, ketika kamu senggang dari sepakbola, kamu juga bisa ngurus toko ini."

Urabe termanggu. Tatapannya kosong. Teh dan rotinya tidak habis dimakan. Tampaknya dia dilanda kegalauan.

"Yah, ini pendapatku sih. Semuanya ada di diri kamu, Urabe. Aku cuman kasih saran aja." kata Midori. Akhirnya Midori mengunyah rotinya sampai habis.

"Tapi makasih ya, Midori. Setidaknya ini meringankanku juga. Hehehe." jawab Urabe ceria. Midori hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, senang bisa membantu. Oh ya, aku pulang dulu ya! Sudah mau malam nih! Ah, makasih juga buat suguhannya! Enak lho!"

"Sampai jumpa! Datang lagi ya!"

Urabe melambaikan tangan pada Midori yang berlari pulang sambil membawa dua buah tofunya. Senyuman lega tersungging di mulut Urabe. Entah kenapa, dari obrolan itu, Urabe merasakan semangat baru.

~000~

Di SMU Nankatsu, kelas 3-B...

"Jadi kamu sudah ngobrol sama Urabe?" tanya Misaki mendadak. Midori menoleh dengan tatapan keki karena konsentrasinya terpecah. Maklum, waktu itu lagi mata pelajaran Hubungan Internasional kesukaannya Midori.

"Eh, maaf maaf..." kata Misaki menyesal.

"Sudah kok. Itu direnungkan sama dia atau enggak sih terserah dia." jawab Midori pendek.

"Kamu ini memang teman curhat yang hebat ya! Hehehe..." puji Misaki. Midori hanya tersipu malu.

"Ah biasa saja kok..." Midori langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku HI dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Misaki hanya tersenyum geli.

**-THE END-**

_P.S: Don't you ever stop dari KAT-TUN. Oh well, fokusnya lebih ngarah ke Midori dan Urabe ya? Atau pada ngeship mereka nih? Hihihi #plak_

_Okay, RnR ya... :3_


	4. I Just Wanna Say I Love You

_**220734khageswara's present**_

_**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**The Title part 4 is...**_

* * *

**I just wanna say I love you**

_Pairing: Hyuga x( Fem) Matsuyama_

_Genre: Romance, AU (Alternate-Universe), OOC (jika ada, namanya juga fanfics #plak), Gender-Bender (don't like, don't comment!)_

* * *

Pukul 12.30

Hikari menatap arlojinya dengan cemas. Sudah lewat setengah jam dia berada di kafe dekat Akademi Toho itu. Hikari sengaja izin dari sekolahnya di Hokkaido hanya karena menemui seseorang.

Ya. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sori, gue terlambat..."

Suara pria agak serak itu mengagetkan Hikari. Ternyata itu adalah suara Hyuga yang baru saja sampai. Raut wajah kesal pun tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

"Kamu ini ditungguin lama amat sih!? Kemana saja?" seru Hikari bete.

"Gue baru selesai jam sekolah, Matsuyama. Oh ya, lo ada perlu apa sebenarnya? Sampai bolos sekolah lagi ya..." goda Hyuga. Wajah Hikari mulai _blushing_.

"Aku mau makan siang sama kamu. Tidak apa kan?"

"Jiaaaah, lo datang susah-susah ke Tokyo cuman mau makan siang? Lo tuh cewek, sadar diri lah..."

"Oooh gitu, jadi tamu datang gak dihargain gitu? Okelah, cukup tau saja..."

Hikari semakin bete. Bukannya meminta maaf, Hyuga justru tertawa melihat wajah semrawut-nya Hikari. Bagi Hyuga, mungkin ini daya tarik dari Hikari.

"Iya iya..., ya udah. Pesan makanan deh!"

~000~

"Lo tuh berani ya?"

Hikari yang sedang meminum _fruit cocktail-_nya merespon kalimatnya Hyuga. Alisnya naik sesenti.

"Berani apaan?" tanya Hikari.

"Yah, lo itu kan cewek tapi berani kesini jauh-jauh dari Hokkaido cuman mau ketemu gue. Lo tuh bodoh atau begimana sih?" kata Hyuga sambil mengunyah pasta miliknya.

"Hem, entah kenapa aku kangen. Gak mungkin kan kamu ke Hokkaido? Makanya aku..."

"Ke Okinawa sendiri aja gue bisa! Masa ke Hokkaido gak bisa?" potong Hyuga begitu saja. Hikari terdiam.

"Lalu, e-mail yang kukirim padamu kenapa tidak dibalas?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"E-mail yang mana ya? Sori sori, hape gue rusak. Kecemplung di toilet. Gue belum beli hape lagi."

Hikari mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaan kesalnya sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Kamu tuh nyebelin, Hyuga!" Hikari mencubit lengan kekarnya Hyuga. Hyuga ber-aaaaaw ria.

"Wadaaaaaaaaaaw! Sakit! Sakit!"

"Ngerti kan? Kamu menyebalkan sekali sih! Gak peka! Ngaret!" Hikari ngomel habis-habisan.

"Ya Tuhan, lo nih kok ngambek sih? Lama-lama gue tinggal nih!"

Hikari yang ngomel-ngomel perlahan diam. Hyuga langsung menenggak sebotol cola dengan cepat.

"Hais..., berantem sama lo bikin gue haus berat!"

"Biarin! Eh iya, kita ke Taman Hikarigaoka yuk!"

"Ngapain?" ketika Hyuga bertanya begitu, tangannya sudah ditarik Hikari.

~000~

Di Taman Hikarigaoka, Hyuga dan Hikari tengah menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo. Ketika itu juga, Hyuga memegang bahu Hikari.

"Matsuyama..."

"Apa?"

"Lo itu kangen berat ya sama gue?"

"Lalu? Gak boleh?"

"Yah, bukan gitu juga sih..., gue juga kangen. Cuman..." Hyuga tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Cuman apa?"

"Cuman... yah itulah. Gue orangnya gak respek. Lo gak suka kan sama orang yang gak respek?" Hyuga memandang Hikari dengan tajam.

"I-iya aku gak suka... tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku cuma pengen bilang, aku cinta kamu, Hyuga. Jadi, kamu gak respek kayak gini sudah kuanggap biasa saja."

"Alasan lo itu mengada-ada. Serius..."

"Ya sudah..., aku juga gak pandai berargumen."

"Iya." Hyuga segera berbalik. "Gue pulang ya?"

"Kok pulang?" tanya Hikari kecewa.

"Jadi lo gak mau pulang? Ya udah, gue gak mau anter!"

Hikari terdiam. Entah kenapa, Hyuga memperlihatkan sikap perhatiannya meskipun hanya sekilas. Dengan senyum simpel, Hikari menggandeng lengan Hyuga.

"Kamu itu tidak pernah manis ya..."

**-THE END-**

_P.S: Ada gender-bender ya...? #bengong Yah harap maklum ya, lagi mencoba rasa baru... :P #nguk RnR ya... _


	5. Ayah

_**220734khageswara's present**_

_**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**The Title part 5 is...**_

* * *

**Ayah**

_Pairing: - _

_Genre: Family,Angst, AU (Alternate-Universe), little OOC (jika ada, namanya juga fanfics #plak)_

* * *

Hari istirahat di camp pelatihan tim Japan Youth. Sepi tidak ada aktivitas apapun. Para pemain tengah menikmati hari istirahat mereka seperti bermain game, menelepon pacar maupun keluarga, ataupun tidur.

Kojiro Hyuga termenung sendirian di flatnya. Dia memandang foto keluarganya ketika dia masih kanak-kanak. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sesosok laki-laki tegap idolanya yakni ayahnya sendiri.

Sudah belasan tahun lamanya ayahnya meninggalkan Hyuga, keluarganya, dan dunia. Besok adalah peringatan hari kematian beliau. Hyuga memutuskan akan izin keluar pada pelatih Gamo karena hari esok masih hari istirahat.

"Hyuga? Kok diam saja?" sapa Matsuyama, sasuh flat-nya sambil membawa dua gelas moccachino. Ketika mata elangnya melirik foto keluarga Hyuga, Matsuyama hanya mengangguk.

"Ooooh, kangen keluarga ya?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Gak hanya keluarga, tapi paling utamanya adalah ayahku." jawab Hyuga pendek.

"Oh iya, almarhum ayahmu sudah meninggal belasan tahun lalu?"

"Iya, dan besok hari kematian beliau. Aku izin besok ya, Matsuyama. Nanti aku akan menghadap si tua Gamo."

"Hem... oke Hyuga. Hanya sehari kan?"

"Iya."

"Sip, nanti aku kondisiin."

~000~

Keesokan harinya, Hyuga pergi meninggalkan camp pelatihan. Setelah diancam dengan kekerasan, akhirnya Pelatih Gamo memberi Hyuga izin keluar. Hyuga membawa banyak bunga karena selain dari dirinya sendiri, bunga-bunga itu adalah sumbangan dari rekan setim.

"Trims ya, kalian sampai repot gini." kata Hyuga ketika menerima rangkaian bunga sebegitu banyaknya.

"Gak apa, Hyuga. Titip doa kami buat mendiang ayahmu." balas Tsubasa. Sambil menahan selaput bening di matanya, Hyuga tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Di bis kota yang sepi, Hyuga mengelap air matanya dengan saputangannya. Bukan karena terharu dengan teman-temannya, akan tetapi teringat masa-masa kecilnya bersama sang ayah sampai pada akhirnya beliau meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu-lintas.

"Ayah... aku rindu ayah..." gumamnya pelan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu 2 jam, akhirnya sampai di Saitama, tempat kelahirannya. Hyuga berjalan menuju pemakaman umum yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Karena melewati rumahnya, Hyuga memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak.

"Aku pulang..., Ibu? Takeru? Naoko? Masaru?" panggil Hyuga. Pada akhirnya Naoko, adik kedua menyambut Hyuga.

"Kak Kojiro pulang! Ibuuuuuuu! Kakak pulang!"

Dari dapur, ibu Hyuga muncul dan melihat putranya. Senyum bahagianya menghiasi di wajah beliau. Hyuga hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Ada apa, Kojiro? Tumben pulang?" tanya ibunya.

"Gini,bu. Hari ini masih hari istirahat kok. Jadinya aku izin sama pelatih." jawab Hyuga. Suaranya agak berat karena Hyuga menahan haru.

"Oh gitu. Ayo sini masuk. Ibu buatkan teh untukmu."

Di ruang keluarga, adik-adiknya Hyuga sibuk bergurau dengan Hyuga. Mereka kangen dengan Hyuga karena sekian lama tidak pulang ke rumah. Ibu pun datang sambil membawa teh hangat.

"Kojiro, ini tehnya." sapa ibunya.

"Ah, ibu. Makasih bu..." jawab Hyuga. Diambilnya teh hangat itu dan diminumnya perlahan. Ketika itulah, Hyuga terdiam.

"Bu?"

"Iya Kojiro?"

"Boleh tidak aku ngomong berdua saja dengan ibu? Ada yang mau dibicarakan."

"Boleh kok." kata Ibu dan meminta adik-adik Hyuga keluar dulu. Pada akhirnya, hanya Hyuga dan Ibu saja di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang ingin disampaikan?"

Hyuga hanya menunduk. Suaranya agak tertahan. "Aku rindu ayah..."

"Rindu... ayah?" Ibu memastikan.

"Iya bu..." suara Hyuga mulai pecah. Air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahan langsung mengalir begitu saja.

"Kojiro..."

"Maaf bu jika aku menangis..., sejak di bis, aku sudah menangis. Maaf bu... Aku izin keluar karena... mau jenguk ayah..." Hyuga sesengukan karena berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ibu hanya memeluk Hyuga.

"Ibu tau kok, hari ini kan hari kematian ayah. Ibu tidak nyangka kamu bisa pulang untuk hadir. Jenguklah ayahmu, kami sudah menjenguk ayah kok." kata Ibu. Hyuga masih menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"Sudahlah, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Nah, jenguklah ayahmu. Beliau pasti senang melihatmu yang sudah tumbuh dewasa."

Karena dukungan ibunya, Hyuga pun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Akhirnya setelah pamit pada ibunya dan adik-adiknya, Hyuga pergi ke makam ayahnya.

~000~

Hyuga sudah berada di depan makam ayahnya. Setelah berdoa, Hyuga meletakkan rangkaian bunga di makam beliau.

"Ayah, ini bunga dari teman-temanku di Japan Youth. Mereka mendoakan ayah supaya ayah bahagia disana." kata Hyuga. Di saat itulah, perasaannya mulai bergejolak lagi.

"Ayah, aku rindu sama ayah. Sudah belasan tahun, aku menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kita semenjak ayah pergi. Tapi karena sepakbola, aku memiliki impian. Impianku diraih bersama teman-temanku. Maaf ya, ayah... aku lebih mementingkan impianku daripada uang karena ibu lebih bangga ketika aku memiliki impian. Pasti ayah juga bangga..., ya, aku menjadi _ace striker _di timku. Ayah bangga kan?"

"Ayah, aku akan mewakili Jepang di World Youth. Mohon doanya, ayah..., oh iya, aku pamit dulu ya... sampai jumpa ayah..."

Hyuga menunduk hormat dan langsung meninggalkan makam ayahnya.

~000~

"Sudah mau pulang ya? Jika lelah, kamu menginap saja disini."

"Tidak apa, bu. Besok sudah latihan lagi. Makasih ya buat ibu dan adik-adik. Aku pamit ya..."

"Hati-hati kak! Dadaaaaah!"

Hyuga pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya itu. Akhirnya Hyuga pulang kembali ke camp pelatihan Japan Youth dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia.

"Ayah... engkau bisa melihatku kan?"

**-THE END-**

_P.S: maaf ya kalo Hyuga jadi agak cengeng disini... RnR diperkenankan..._


	6. Kucoba bertahan

_**220734khageswara's present**_

_**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**The Title part 6 is...**_

* * *

**Kucoba Bertahan**

_Pairing: - _

_Genre: Humor, AU (Alternate-Universe) with OC named Midori Ozora, OOC (jika ada, namanya juga fanfics #plak)_

* * *

Pesawat JAL terbang melintasi gugusan kepulauan di Asia Tenggara yang disebut Indonesia. Di dalam pesawat itu ada orang-orang yang tidak asing bagi kita yang baca...

Entah ada angin apa, pihak timnas Indonesia U-23 mengirimkan surat yang berisi permohonan untuk dilaksanakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan timnas Jepang U-23. Untuk memastikan hal ini, timnas Jepang mengirimkan utusannya ke negara kepulauan itu.

Utusan itu adalah Katagiri selaku pihak asosiasi sepakbola Jepang, Pelatih Kira selaku pelatih, Matsuyama, Misaki, Misugi, dan Midori. Eh tunggu, kenapa ada mereka?

_Flashback on..._

"_Ada kabar dari asosiasi sepakbola Jepang kalo kita akan melaksanakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Indonesia..." kata Pelatih Kira. Semua pemain nge-ooooooh panjang._

"_Jadi pelatih mau kesana? Ikut dong!" bales Matsuyama. Semuanya langsung cuap-cuap usil._

"_Yaelah, Matsuyama. Ngapain juga kesana? Itu kan hanya percakapan internal yang gak boleh dibocorin sama kita!" Misugi hanya geleng-geleng kepala._

"_Soalnya, gue gak rela kalo Midori pergi!" Matsuyama menunjuk Midori yang lagi baca komik. Ngeh kalo dipanggil, dia menoleh._

"_Hah? Lo manggil ya, Hikaru?" _

"_Iya, gue manggil lo! Curang amat sih pergi ke Indonesia bareng sama pelatih dan pak Katagiri! Gue gak diajak napa?"_

"_Demi apa lo mau ikut sih? Lu kapten tim diem aja sih! Kan kedudukan gue sebagai manajer tho?"_

_Matsuyama dan Midori saling pandang dengan ganas. Misaki langsung melerai mereka karena tau kalo mereka berantem gak ada ujungnya._

"_Sudah, ngapain sih bertengkar gara-gara gini? Midori, ngapain juga kamu ngeladenin kapten geblek macam dia?"_

_Ekspresi Matsuyama yang udah stoic itu makin menggila karena dibilang geblek. _

"_Misaki! Lo ngebelain yayang lo nih ya!? Oke fine! Gue pecat lu jadi game maker!"_

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY DIEM SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Teriakan Misugi yang menggelegar membuat Matsuyama, Misaki, dan Midori terkejut. Gile, kalo teriak kuat juga dia. Padahal aslinya Misugi udah hampir koid karena jantungnya juga ikut kaget._

"_Ah, gara-gara kalian nih, jantung gue hampir kumat!" bales Misugi sewot. _

"_Kalian berempat ini memang genk tergila yang saya kenal..." balas Pelatih Kira sambil melap keringatnya._

_Flashback off..._

"Ah, pelatih Kira, yakin tidak apa membawa mereka?" tanya Katagiri. Kebetulan Katagiri udah tau penyebab empat orang sableng itu ikut perjalanan mereka.

"Gak apa kalo mereka gak ribut." jawab Pelatih Kira pasrah.

"Semoga saja sih..."

~000~

Jakarta, Indonesia...

Sampailah mereka di kantor pusat asosiasi sepakbola Indonesia. Di saat itulah mereka disambut dengan ketua asosiasi beserta sekretarisnya.

"Wah, selamat datang di Indonesia! Terima kasih sudah datang!" sambut Pak Noor, sang ketua tersebut. Matsuyama cs mengangguk saja sementara Katagiri dan Pelatih Kira _ngahuleng_ alias bingung.

"Untung kita sering ke Indonesia ya..., udah gape ngomong Bahasa Indonesia nih!" bisik Matsuyama disertai senyuman dari Misaki.

"Ya pak, kami berterimakasih sebelumnya atas undangan bapak kesini." jawab Midori.

"Oh ya, mari saya antarkan ke ruangan saya..." ajak Pak Noor. Mereka diajak ke ruangannya Pak Noor. Ketika sampai disana, mereka kagum karena ruangan pribadinya Pak Noor sangat _eye catchy _menurut mereka. Iya lah, orang ruangannya ditempelin poster sepakbola dan penuh dengan pernak-pernik sepakbola. Yakin deh, kalo Tsubasa ikut kesini juga, dia gak bakalan balik-balik ke Jepang.

"Wah pak, keren ruangannya." kata Midori. Pak Noor hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, sebelum itu saya setel lagu dulu ya." beliau langsung menyalakan MP3 player di komputernya. "Saya suka lagu ini."

Tamu Jepang itu mendengar lagu yang diputar Pak Noor. Asing sih, soalnya lagu jadul tahun 70-an. Jangankan Katagiri dan Pelatih Kira yang gak ngerti Bahasa, Matsuyama cs yang ngerti aja bingung.

"Kucoooooooooba bertahan..." lagu ini sudah mencapai _reff_. Ngik! Perasaan illfeel mulai muncul.

"Lagu apaan sih ini?" bisik Midori ke Misaki. Misaki yang tadi wajahnya kalem jadi agak berkerut-kerut karena mendadak puyeng.

"Gak tau! Jangan tanya ke aku!" balas Misaki sewot.

"Hahaha, ini lagu favorit saya ketika saya masih berusia seperti kalian." kata Pak Noor yang ngerti feeling empat anak muda itu. "Baiklah, Pak Katagiri dan Pak Kira, mari kita bicarakan tentang _friendly match_ kita..."

Ketika mereka tengah diskusi, Matsuyama cs hanya mematung melihat orang tua itu ngobrol. Asli lah, kalo kesini cuman buat nonton mereka ngobrol bikin ngantuk dan bosan. Dikasih kesempatan jalan-jalan sih, pikir Matsuyama cs keki.

Mereka makin keki lagi karena lagu "Kucooooooooooooba bertahan" ini ternyata di-replay berulang-ulang! Maka semakin seringlah mereka mendengar suara bapak-bapak yang melengking itu.

~000~

Tiga jam kemudian...

"Tuhan..., bunuhlah aku sekarang..."

Matsuyama cs mulai mati kebosanan. Midori masih mending diajak ngobrol sama Pak Noor, tapi buat tiga mas-ketir itu, ini sudah mencapai batas kebosanan mereka. Suara lagu itu juga terus berputar-putar. Tampaknya sudah nyaris ratusan kali. Mungkin si penyanyi itu lagi mencoba bertahan untuk nyanyi sesuai dengan judul lagunya.

"Kucooooooolok matamu!" gumam Matsuyama keki sambil menirukan nada lagu itu. Misugi dan Misaki hanya ketawa kecil.

"Bosan ih! Kita kabur aja yok!" saran Misaki. Mukanya makin berkerut sehingga muka _babyface_ imut-imut itu jadi mirip om-om mesum.

"Hayu ah! Nanti kita main ke Stadion Senayan! Sekalian nostalgia gitu?" balas Misugi semangat.

"Setuju!" Matsuyama nyengir lebar. "Ajakin Midori yuk!"

"Midori ya? Dia masih sibuk diskusi tuh! Gak enak diganggu!"

"Tapi gimana caranya? Kalo bilang kita mau jalan-jalan rasanya kayak anak kecil ih..."

"Ah! Gue ada ide!"

Ketika diskusi itu masih lanjut, mendadak Misugi tumbang. Sambil memegang dada kirinya, Misugi meringis kesakitan. Otomatis yang ada di ruangan itu panik.

"Misugi! Kau tidak apa kan?" seru Misaki kaget.

"Aduh... jantung gue kumat nih..., kalo gak diobatin, bisa koid gue..." kata Misugi perlahan.

"Pak, disini ada klinik terdekat?" tanya Midori. Pak Noor mengangguk.

"Ya, ada di sekitar sini. Mau diantarkan?" tanya Pak Noor. Misaki menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Gak usah, pak! Biar saya saja yang mengantar..." kata Misaki sambil memapah Misugi. "Kami pamit dulu pak..."

Setelah pamit, Misaki dan Misugi keluar ruangan. Midori hanya mengangkat alis, sementara Matsuyama pasang muka keki.

_Kampretos, jago akting juga dia..., tau gitu gue ikut keluar dah...,_ pikir Matsuyama. Nyesel dia kenapa gak ikut bantuin Misugi karena dia lemot banget. Lemot karena gak tau kalo Misugi cuman akting tadi.

"Midori..., lo bosen gak sih sebenarnya?" tanya Matsuyama. Midori mengangguk.

"Iya lah! Lo kira gue betah dengan lagu jadul ini? Diskusinya enak, tapi lagunya gak enak!"

"Kalo gitu, kita keluar yuk!" ajak Matsuyama.

"Boleh! Tapi kayak gimana tuh?"

Mendadak hape Matsuyama berbunyi. Pas dilihat, ternyata sms dari Misaki. Wow gotcha!

"Ehm, izin pak, tadi ada sms dari Misaki, katanya obatnya Misugi ketinggalan. Obatnya ada di Midori..." kata Matsuyama. Midori kaget.

"Eh iya ya! Baru inget! Ah lo gak ngingetin tadi sih!" Midori ngegaplok Matsuyama.

"Ya udah, gue anter elo deh! Mohon pamit ya, pak..." kata Matsuyama sambil menggandeng Midori. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Tinggal Pak Noor, Katagiri, dan Pelatih Kira bengong disitu.

~000~

"Aduh, dimana sih mereka?" Misaki menoleh kiri-kanan. Dia masih keliatan sewot.

"Misaki..." panggil Misugi.

"Ada apa, Misugi?"

"Lo emang laki-laki gak bisa bohong ya..."

"Emangnya kenapa? Jujur itu baik kan?"

"Bukan gitu..., hanya saja lo beneran nganter gue ke klinik!"

Misaki tersenyum usil. Ya, sekarang mereka lagi di klinik. Gara-gara akting kambuh, Misaki nganterin Misugi ke klinik. Otomatis jadi perhatian para pasien karena ada dua makhluk oriental yang ganteng tapi sangat memilukan gini.

"Nyaris aja gue dicek macam-macam trus dikasih obat! Obat gue udah selemari di rumah gue!" Misugi nyap-nyapan. Misaki cuek bebek aja. Di saat itu juga, mereka melihat Matsuyama dan Midori yang berlari.

"Hoy! Misugi! Misaki!" panggil Matsuyama.

"Lama bener? Habis darimana? Sambil gandeng-gandeng Midori lagi. Emangnya cewekku truk gandeng?" tanya Misaki.

"Ck! Untung aja ada sms lo tadi, jadinya ada alasan ngeles nih!" bales Matsuyama. "Lagian juga cuman pegang tangan doang lo protes..."

"Sudah sudah..., sekarang kita langsung jalan-jalan yeah?" kata Midori. Semuanya mengangguk.

"AYO!"

~000~

Tidak terasa, hari ini sudah mau menjelang malam. Matsuyama cs benar-benar puas berwisata ria. Sudah bermain sepakbola di Stadion Senayan, main ke Kota Tua, jajan kerak telor, dan akhirnya balik lagi ke kantor asosiasi dengan membawa rujak bebeg. Di kantor, mereka disambut dengan Katagiri dan Pelatih Kira yang sedang duduk di lobi.

"Nah? Sudah puas jalan-jalannya?" tanya Pelatih Kira. Semuanya membatu karena Pelatih Kira udah tau.

"Sudah, pelatih..." jawab Matsuyama pelan. Was-was kalo dia diceramahin duluan.

"Kalian ini gak sabaran sih." Katagiri mulai angkat bicara. "Padahal pas beberapa menit Matsuyama dan Midori keluar, diskusi sudah selesai lho. Kami juga baru pulang jalan-jalan."

"Trus kenapa disini?" tanya Midori.

"Ya nunggu kalian! _Checkpoint_ kita kan disini."

"Gitu ya..., soalnya kami gak tahan sama lagunya..." Misaki mulai curcol. Pelatih Kira dan Katagiri saling memandang.

"Lagu yang tadi diputar?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Oh, berarti ini kabar buruk bagimu, karena kita masih akan diskusi dengan Pak Noor dengan _backsound _yang sama! Kalian harus sabar ya..., salah sendiri ngotot ikut..."

Setelah Katagiri berkata demikian, Matsuyama cs langsung hilang mood. Tampaknya mereka memang harus mencoba bertahan...

**-THE END-**

_P.S: Aku lupa siapa yang bawa lagu Kucoba Bertahan, tapi memang lagu itu galau banget. Wkwkwk, sori kalo terlihat asal-asalan. RnR diperkenankan... _


End file.
